pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Gym, Cheren Wants To Battle!
Honey Gym, Cheren Wants To Battle! is the 7th episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero walks into the gym, his Pokemon behind him, looking stronger than ever. Baconator follows Frederick in, and Celia flies in, now a Swoobat. Broccoli walks in, spitting a twig out of his mouth, now a Simisage. Mineguil, now a Tranquill, looks around distastefully. Peaches follows, looking shy as ever. Zero looks at the puzzle, and realizes it's just a bunch of puzzles involving honey and clowns. Zero: That jerk made a puzzle consisting of us having to go through honey and battle clowns? Baconator: That twainer is wude! Frederick: Who'd wanna beat up a bunch of clowns? Celia: Zero... Defeat them, you must. Zero look at her in astonishment, and so do the others. Zero: You said more than three words at once! Celia: Developed in speech, I have. Frederick: Oi, sounds good to me. Zero pushes through the honey, battling clowns along the way, shuddering as he passes through it. The rest of his Pokemon follow, thoroughly grossed out. Each clown he fights he used Celia, Mineguil, or Baconator for. Mineguil: When I find this peasant, I'm gonna wreck his team. Baconator: Twainer's gonna choose me to destwoy him! Zero: Whoa, calm down guys. We don't need any destruction here, we just need a badge. Celia: Defeat him, we will. Zero: Good to know, Celia. I hope. They walk up there, where they see Burgh. Zero whispers to them. Zero: Here's the plan. Mineguil, you take the lead. The rest of you, stay back. I'll call on you when necessary. Mineguil: About time you realize my royalty... They all nod, and Zero walks up to Burgh. Burgh looks up from his painting, his expression one of amusement. Burgh: So, Zira, you finally made it? Zero: The name is Zero... Burgh: My Bug Pokemon are ready! We will defeat you, and take your cockiness down a notch! Zero: But I never... Burgh: Let's get to it! Let's wreck them, Whirlipede! Zero: Prove you're the best Mineguil! Air Cutter! Mineguil's eyes flash, and he uses Air Cutter, landing a critical hit as Whirlipede goes down. Burgh: Uh... Dwebble! Zero: Mineguil, switch with Baconator! Mineguil nods, and he tags Baconator, who comes stomping in. Baconator: No Dwebble is gonna mess with my twainer! Zero: Flame Charge! Burgh: Smack Down! Baconator hits Dwebble hard, causing some good damage. Dwebble uses Smack Down, and lands a critical hit, doing slightly less than half. The Pokemon repeat the attacks, and the resulting damage leaves Baconator with slightly less than half health, and Dwebble with almost none. Baconator uses another Flame Charge, and Dwebble just barely hangs on, delivering another Smack Down that brings Baconator close to unconsciousness. With eighteen health left, he attacks Dwebble, who Burgh heals with a Hyper Potion. Zero: Hyper Potion?! Not cool bro! Burgh: Too bad! Zero: Super Potion! The attacks continue after Zero heals, and Dwebble has quickly lost almost all his consciousness again, when Burgh uses ANOTHER Hyper Potion. Zero: SERIOUSLY? Burgh: PLAY HARD OR GO HOME ZORI! Zero: THE NAME... IS... ZEROOOO! Baconator: STOP MESSING WITH MY TWAINER! Baconator hits Dwebble hard enough to knock him out, then finishes him the next turn. With 25 health left, he stays in as Burgh sends in Leavanny. Burgh: Ha! This must be a joke. I'm fast enough to end you here and now! Zero: Flame Charge! Burgh: Let's toy... Protect! Leavanny easily protects itself from the attack, and Baconator huffs angrily. Zero: Again! Burgh: Use- Baconator moves like a rocket, all the Flame Charges having increased his speed. He hits Leavanny hard enough to send it flying through the glass, where it lands against a solid brick wall. Burgh: LEAVANNY, NOOOO! Zero: I think I deserve a badge. Now. Burgh glares at him, and slams a badge into his palm. Burgh: Fine... Zero. Zero: Finally said my name right. Took you long enough. Burgh: Now get out of here. I don't want to talk to you any longer than I have to. Zero: Fine by me. Baconator: Twainer... I... I don't feel so good... Zero: Baconator, what's wrong? Baconator: Evewything is weal fuzzy... Baconator suddenly collapses, and Broccoli catches him. Broccoli: I got you big guy. Come on, let's get to the Pokemon Center. And fast... The Next Day Zero wakes up, groaning, as his Xtransceiver goes off. Picking it up, he sees Bianca and Cheren. Zero: Hey guys... Bianca: Hey Zero! We were wondering if we could battle you later today? We'll be at Route 4. Battle one of us, heal up, then battle the other one! Cheren: Come on Zero, it'll be fun! Zero: Alright, alright... I'll battle you guys. Bianca: Yaaay! I'll be waiting at the gates! They hang up, and Zero gets dressed, then runs to the gates, his Pokemon following him. Broccoli: It's, like, 9 AM... Why so early? Zero: One, this is not very early. Two, it's not a bad thing to get some more experience... Zero runs into the gates, and sees Bianca there. Smiling, she comes up to him. Bianca: Are you ready to battle? Zero: You bet I am! Bianca: Alllright! Go, Herdier! Zero: Broccoli, you got this! Herdier and Broccoli comes out, and Herdier's ability activates, weakening Broccoli offensively. Broccoli uses Leech Seed, while Herdier uses Oder Sleuth. Broccoli then uses Rock Smash in an attempt to lower Herdier's defense, and succeeds. Herdier uses Take Down, dealing some decent damage before its health is leeched by Leech Seed. Broccoli uses Seed Bomb, finishing it off. Bianca: Aw... Fine, go Munny! Bianca's Munna flies out, and Broccoli uses Seed Bomb again, nearly defeating it. It uses Yawn, making Broccoli even drowsier than before. BroccolI: I feel kind of... Light-headed... Zero: Aw man! Bianca: Whoo! Way to go Munny! Zero: Use Bite! Bianca: Super Potion! Munny is fully healed, while Broccoli passes out after biting it. Zero: Gah... Return! I can't use a sleeping Pokemon... Go, Peaches! Peaches comes into the battle, while Munny uses Moonlight, nearly healing it completely. Peaches uses Crunch, defeating Munny. Bianca: Nooo! Munny! Go, Leif! Servine, AKA Leif comes out, while Celia flies in, using Air Cutter. Servine takes slightly more than half damage and uses Leech Seed, draining some health. Celia finishes it with another Air Cutter, and Bianca puts on a frowny face. Bianca: Fine, go Panpour! Zero: Frederick, show some might! Frederick leaps into the battle, its ability lowering Panpour's attack. Frederick goes for Take Down, one-shotting Panpour. Frederick walks out, grinning. Bianca: B-But... I trained with Iris... Zero: Hey, you did good. I was just... More powerful this time. Bianca: I might not be a strong trainer like you guys, but I'm still enjoying this. Zero: And that's a good thi- Bianca: And I can only thank you for that! Zero: Huh? Bianca: You convinced me to come on this journey when we were seven, and now I'm actually on it, and I'm enjoying this so much! So thank you, Zero. For everything. Zero stands there, shocked, as Bianca plants a kiss on his cheek, before walking back into Castelia City. Broccoli: Dang, Zero, you got some game. Zero: I... Certainly didn't expect that. Celia: Heal up, we must. Important battle, we have with Cheren. Zero nods, and they heal up at a rest house not far from there. Going back onto Route 4, he sees Cheren. He turns around, grinning. Cheren: Hey, Zero. Zero: What's up? Cheren: I've been waiting for you to get the Insect Badge. Now it's time to see which one of us is the strongest trainer! Zero: Alright, let's do this! Cheren: Pidove, let's go! Zero: Peaches, you can do this! Peaches hops into battle, using Crunch immediately, while Pidove uses Leer. Pidove uses Roost the next turn, while Peaches using Crunch right before it. Healing itself from being nearly defeated, it goes below half after the sandstorm hits. Razor comes in, while Broccoli hops into the fray. Broccoli: I want this one. Zero: Alright... Leech- Broccoli uses Seed Bomb, instantly defeating Razor. Razor: Oh... The pain... Broccoli levels up to level twenty three, and Zach looks at him in disbelief. Zero: I gave you a move to u- Broccoli: Hey, calm down. He's defeated, that's what's important. Zero shakes his head as Razor is retrieved, and Pansear comes out. BroccolI: Oh, let me take h- Zero: No! Peaches will take this one. Crunch! Peaches uses Crunch, lowering Pansear's defense, while it uses Yawn. Zero: Oh, I HATE Yawn... Crunch again! Peaches uses Crunch, which finishes off Pansear, and falls asleep after the Sandstorm hits her. Cheren: Alright... Liepard, let's go! Zero: Peaches- Baconator hoists her up, and carries her back. Baconator: I got her! Zero: Alright, Frederick, let's show this thing that dogs rule supreme. Frederick: Oi, that's a good plan, mate! Liepard uses Torment, while Frederick lands a Critical Take Down, defeating Liepard. Cheren: No way... Not after all my training... Cheren recalls Liepard, and looks at Zero. Zero: Good match, Cheren. Cheren: Yeah... I figured it out. Zero: Figured what out? Cheren: Why you're so tough... It's because you and your Pokemon trust each other. Zero nods, and the Xtransceiver begins to ring. On it is Professor Juniper. Juniper: Hello there! Cheren: Hello Professor! Do you need something? Juniper: Yes, actually. Please meet me at the gates to Nimbasa City! Cheren: Guess we know where we're going... Cheren walks ahead, while Zero goes back to the rest house, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes